ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
DXX Trans-Continental Championship
DXX Trans-Continental Championship Details Current Holder Kevin Kompiler Date Won 30 January 2009 (Mayhem) Next Defence vs. Ted DiBiase Jr. Eye for an Eye 26 April 2009 Promotion DXX Brand Friday Night Mayhem The DXX Trans-Continental Championship is an e-wrestling Championship contested between the Superstars on the Friday Night Mayhem brand of D-Generation XX: The Rebirth. It became an active title on the April 4th 2008 edition of Mayhem and is currently held by Kevin Kompiler. History The General Manager of Friday Night Mayhem Carari Grey first announced the introduction of the Trans-Continental Championship immediately after WrestleMania 2, as part of her complete overhaul of the Mayhem brand. At the same time she also introduced two other titles - the DXX Millennium Championship and DXX Universe Tag Team Championships. This brought the total number of titles to four, the three new ones being contested alongside the DXX Universe Championship. The first Champion was Mike Vengeance. He won the title by defeating Kenny Dykstra, Josh Impact and Shawn Michaels on the April 4th edition of Friday Night Mayhem, and later in the month vacated it. At the Road To Redemption Pay-Per-View event Impact again got a Trans-Continental Title shot, this time wrestling against Judas Mesias for the vacant title. Mesias successfully won a First Blood match by hitting a DDT on Impact through a set of stacked tables. On the May 2nd edition of Friday Night Mayhem Mike Vengeance had the chance to regain the title he never lost, as Mesias defended for the first time. Vengeance successfully put the champion away, becoming a two-time DXX Trans-Continental Champion. However his reign was even more of a disaster than the first one as he was beaten in his first defence against Danny Stone, who won the title on the May 9th edition of Friday Night Mayhem. On the same show Brett Unknown won the right to be called the number 1 contender for the gold, so Stone's first defence was in a losing effort against him at the Eye For An Eye Pay-Per-View. In an interesting twist his first defence was also in a triple threat match, but this time against different opponents - Immortal Sinners members John Cena and DJ Hipp, the latter of whom won the title causing Unknown to quit DXX. Hipp's first defence was against FleX in a losing effort. After FleX defeated DJ Hipp on the July 4th episode of Friday Night Mayhem he joined The Immortal Sinners. His first defence was at the Declaration of Retribution Pay-Per-View where he successfully defeated Assassin to retain his title. On the August 8th episode of Friday Night Mayhem a rematch was scheduled, and thanks to an interference from the Black Hearts it was second time unlucky for Flex and Assassin became the new champion. After Assassin quit DXX to pursue other interests a battle royale was scheduled as the opening match of the Facing Extinction Pay-Per-View and the winners Johnny Relentless and Khwame Myles) met Jack Swagger (who won a number one contenders match on the November 14th episode of Mayhem) for the right to be called Champion. The match ended as a draw and the title remained vacant for another month. At the Crucifixion Pay-Per-View the vacant title was finally decided in a match against Chris Jericho, and after outside interference from both Dagger Dave and a mystery man (later revealed to be Ghost) Myles got the win. However, like many before him Khwame lost the title on his first defence to Johnny Relentless on the January 16th episode of Friday Night Mayhem. His title reign was more successful, retaining the gold in his first defence (with the help of his sister Jenny Relentless) at The Last Stand Pay-Per-View]]. Johnny Relentless was only to lose his championship later that month, losing it to Kevin Kompiler who coming off losing a major championship match and losing the DXX Universe Tag Team championships, was ready and up for it, and destroyed Johnny Relentless, claiming the championship in his hometown of Leeds, England. Kevin Kompiler on the 17th of April 2009 edition of Friday night Mayhem changed the name of the championship to the 'British Heavyweight Championship' although the name is not official and it is still the Transcontinental championship. Current Champion Currently the Trans-Continental Champion is Kevin Kompiler. In the weeks leading up to his title win he had lost the DXX Universe Tag Team Championships and come up short in a Millennium Championship match not long afterwards. He finally repaid the trust put him in by General Manager Lucas Mitchell by defeating Johnny Relentless for the Trans-Continental Title on the January 30th episode of Friday Night Mayhem. Championship Timeline Category:Championships